An Angel Above
by cantthinkofabetterpenname
Summary: This takes place at the end of ANGEL. The flocks are getting on their plane home when the voice gives Max some grave news. One-shot. Minuscule amounts of Fax and Dax. After all it is a one-shot.


**A/N) So I was told I needed to go back on ff for a little while so here you go. I'm planning for writing at least one fanfic for all of my favorite books/ TV shows. So this is the 1****st**** I wrote of 'em. I don't own Maximum Ride, even though I kind of wish I did... It's James Patterson's. Oh, and it starts out in Max's Point of view.**

Crying. It's my least favorite noun. Or verb or vowel or whatever the heck it is. It makes everything so much harder. Like now, for an example. Tears spilled down cheeks, soaking eye lashes, reddening eyes and blurring vision. And I didn't even think about stopping them.

I could just keep myself from crying let alone someone else. I repeated in my head over and over again, she's fine. Before we know it she'll be racing through that door like this whole fiasco never even happened. Did I seriously just say fiasco? All the stress is going to my head.

I pulled Nudge and Gazzy into a tight hug. With my left arm that was behind Gazzy, I gave Iggy's hand a reassuring squeeze. Dylan sat next to Nudge calmly stroking my hair.

I was dreading the flight, even more than usual. Besides the fact that we would be flying around in a tin can death trap, we would not be the only mutants on the plane. A few chairs away were fang and his band of misfits. All silent and unmoving, awkwardness tingling in the air. They probably want to say something to comfort but what?

A crackly voice came on the loud speaker, "flight 4B is now boarding, all passengers please board the plane at this time."

We trudged out of our seats, feeling like so tired and crushed that walking seemed like a hassle. Eyes slowly drifted forward but never really processing what was going on. Which could be dangerous, not that anyone really cared at the moment.

_Max. Max. Max. MAX._

My eye brows rose and I blinked with surprise.

_Jeb?_ I thought cautiously. After all, who knows who the voice could be now?

I stepped onto the plane

_Yes, it me. Max, we found her. I-I-I am so sorry._

I stopped in my tracks and gripped onto one of the seats. My knuckles turned white as Dylan bumped into me. I gasped for breath. Black splotches stole my vision. My knees locked and I fell to the ground.

**3rd person POV**

"Max!" Dylan called out as he lunged to grab the falling avian girl. He rested her head on the floor, fanning her face and asking if she was ok.

Fangs dark eyes rolled, "get out of the way." He picked up Max, her dirt covered arm hung loosely at her side. A flight attendant dug her French manicured nails into fangs shoulder, "she needs medical attention," she hissed coldly. But fang just shrugged her off.

He carried her to the back of the plane, with both flocks following like a family of ducks.

**Max POV**

I woke up with my face burning and everything was a bit fuzzy, "what-?" I started before I cut myself off.

"She's dead!" I sobbed into my hands, "they-they must have founder her bod-dy." Tears streamed down my face. I've never cried more in my life. Not even when I was a child in the school. Just a child, like she is- was.

My baby.

This sent on a new stream of tears and a whimpered choke.

Dylan bent down next to me and put his strong, sturdy arm around me, "it will all be all right. You know that Angel loved you-as well as the rest of the flock. She was beautiful, loving, smart, and well angelic-"

He could have gone on but I cut him off," No! You didn't know angel at all! You will never know how she used to never be able to button her dress or the look on her face when she woke up early in the morning to watch her favorite show! You will never hear her sweet apology. One that was impossible to reject even when she did the worst of things! You will never feel energy of playing tag while flying, because it's not the same without her flapping around trying to use everyone else as a human shield! You will never feel her love for me or the rest of the flock!" Breathing heavily, I got up and stormed to some seats as far away from everyone as I could get.

-Line break-

It didn't take long for a shadowy figure to claim the seat next to me. I didn't want to talk and for a while he seemed to get that. Finally, Fang said," Do you remember back in the E house when we would put Gazzy and Angel in the play-pen together?"

The comment got me to snicker a bit," Gazzy would try to throw his toys at us and angel would fall asleep within a second."

But that's when things were simple. There was good people and bad people. You we either happy or sad. You either hated someone or you loved them.

I peered out of the seat to look at the flocks. Kate was braiding Nudges hair and star sat next to her trying to calm her down.

Maya, Iggy and Ratchet were all playing go fish- which for the most part looked like it was keeping their minds distracted.

Holden and Gazzy tossed a tiny football back at forth. Better friends than I thought they would be.

Dylan was nowhere to be seen.

I used to think trying to put the two flocks together would be super complicated. Too hard to even consider. But looking around, everything seems pretty simple- just like it used to be.

**A/N)This is the 1****st**** fanfic I've written in a while. Let me know what you think by pressing the little review button bellow **


End file.
